Second Chances
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: Henry studied the city. Apparently the place to benefit all of mankind wasn’t on Earth anymore. EurekaSGA


**AN** – Because the first thing I thought when Henry said he was resigning was that he should go to Atlantis, he'd love it. Seriously, the first thing. That's how bad I am…

**Summary** – Henry studied the city. Apparently the place to benefit all of mankind wasn't on Earth anymore. Eureka/SGA

**Rating** – PG

**Disclaimer** – I don't own either Eureka or Atlantis.

**Second Chances**

They'd tried to talk him out of it but he'd been adamant, especially after Kim… This was actually something he'd been thinking about for a long time.

He'd spoken to the President and the man had smiled and announced that they had the perfect project for him.

Apparently the place to benefit all of mankind wasn't on Earth anymore.

He stood at the back and listened to a very sarcastic and very arrogant man give what was obviously a standard opening speech.

"…that is, if you're marginally less stupid than the majority of the scientists they send me," the man finished with a glare and Henry took careful note of who was cowed, who was resentful and who looked determined to make sure they didn't live up to the scientist's fears. He noticed a soldier at the front doing the same thing and smiled approvingly.

"Right then," Rodney continued, clapping his hands. "Let's see who they've sent me then."

This time the soldier reacted. "You haven't looked yet?"

"Er, _no_." Rodney looked at him like he was stupid. "Because you managed to get us all captured and shot offworld last week and this is the first time the witchdoctor known as Carson's let me out of the infirmary."

Henry could tell the exact second that he reached his name because the physicist froze and, after a second, his head shot up. Henry smiled as Rodney's gaze landed on him.

"Son of a bitch…" he breathed and Henry arched an eyebrow.

Then he was being hugged. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rodney demanded loudly in his ear. "I would've thought the only way that they'd ever get you out of…" he broke off suddenly and then continued suspiciously. "Eureka _is_ still there isn't it."

Henry laughed. He hadn't actually realised how much he'd missed this. "Yes, it's still there."

As Rodney finally pulled back Henry pointedly ignored the curious gazes he could now see but he would have been surprised if Rodney even noticed them.

"Why didn't I know you were coming?" Rodney demanded. "I know I haven't had a chance to read the lists but if _you_ were coming _here_ the President or something would have told me."

"I asked him not to." Rodney looked surprised and Henry shrugged. "I wanted

to surprise you."

Rodney beamed at him and then the soldier Henry had been watching earlier came over.

"Rodney?" he asked mildly.

"John!" Rodney turned delighted eyes on him. "This is Doctor Henry Deacon. Henry, this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. John, a long time ago after a little incident with the CIA the government decided I needed someone to stifle my destructive urges…" He shrugged. "They picked Henry. Not too sure how smart that was but still…

"Henry, not so long ago it was decided that not only was I needed offworld but that I was obviously a bit of an adrenaline junkie as I let John shoot me and then throw me off a balcony. I've been on his team ever since."

Rodney's happy eyes darted between the two men as they shook hands, John looked a little in awe.

"You are a brave, brave man," he breathed.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you."

John shrugged. "He blew up a solar system on my watch."

Henry shot Rodney a look as the physicist shrugged and then gave his own example. "We came _very_ close to tearing a hole in time."

John arched an eyebrow. "That's bad?"

Henry nodded solemnly. "That's bad."

John grinned. "Sounds like you're going to fit in fantastically around here."

Henry surveyed the stunningly beautiful city and recalled what he'd read of the reports. Lastly he considered the pure joy on the face of what was easily the best student he'd ever had, joy that couldn't be simply attributed to him, as much as he might like it to be.

A second chance to do something to ultimately benefit humankind rather than destroy it…

An enemy to fight that wasn't simply another country that had argued with his.

Yeah, he had the feeling he was going to fit in around here too.


End file.
